


Surprise?

by Rayray262



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayray262/pseuds/Rayray262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke have been holding a secret relationship for 8 months now. But what happens when Clarke has a secret of her own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

Clarke tucked the pregnancy test into her purse. She didn't really know why she did it. Maybe she was being sentimental? This would be her first kid. God. She was having kids. With Bellamy Blake, of all people.

She was nervous to tell him. She didn't really know what his initial reaction would be, but she knew in the long run he would be happy. He always wanted kids, that at least she knew. Even if they had only been in a relationship for 8 months. Secretly. 

No one knew about it. At times, they thought people had suspected, but she and Bellamy were really good at keeping this stuff on the down low. It had happened one night when he showed up with a leggy woman on his arm to her art gallery downtown. Clarke was jealous. So jealous. She tried not to show it, she really did, but one look at his knowing smirk and she had done something younger Clarke would have never done. She walked straight up to that handsome bastard, grabbed his face, kissed him like his life depended on it, and then dragged him away. The girl had balked, but one look at Clarke's death glare and the girl backed down. 

That night they had fucked four times, once in her back office, and the rest at her place. They had been pretty much inseparable since, not that anyone knew this.

For a while they were both convinced that whatever they had was not a relationship, just a release of the sexual tension. But then he bought her flowers, calla lilies, no less, on the anniversary of her dad's death. Something broke inside her. She was in total love with the asshole that was Bellamy Blake.

They both agreed to not tell anyone, as they put it, just in case this... thing... was just a mutually beneficial sexual thing. But in truth, it was both because they were too proud to face the looks of "I told you so" everyone would give them. Octavia had been trying to set them up for years. Raven had constantly urged her to just fuck him and get it over with. Monty and Jasper said it would make things easier now that everyone had coupled off, Jasper and Maya, Octavia and Lincoln, Raven and Wick, Monty and Miller. It left only Clarke and Bellamy as the only single ones, which made for some awkward couples' game nights (although not that awkward, since Clarke and Bellamy had kicked all of their asses on multiple occasions even when they weren't a couple). Even Clarke's mother agreed she could use someone stable in her life, although she didn't pick Bellamy as the lucky guy.

Clarke knocked on O's door loudly, since she knew the party was raging hard in there. Her brow was furrowed in thought, trying to envision a way to get out of drinking Monty's moonshine mix for the night. Plus, she was going to face Bellamy and hide the fact that she was carrying their child long enough until she could get him alone for even a second, which would be hard, considering they still had to keep up the facade of frienemies. 

"Clarke? You just gonna stand there?"

Clarke hadn't even realized the door was open, she was too caught up in her thoughts. "Oh! Sorry, just thinking. By the way I can't drink tonight.... I um... have a long drive in the morning." Clarke knew it wasn't her best excuse, but hell, it was all she had.

"Sure." God O's sarcasm was almost as potent as her brother's. "I'll just mix you up a virgin martini then?" O smiled deviously.

"Seriously, O, no. No alcohol tonight. I mean it."

"God are you pregnant or something?" Even though Octavia was just joking, Clarke couldn't help a quick blush, one she tamped down as quickly as possible.

"CLARKEY! WERE PLAYING LIFE! COME ON DOWN!" Jasper's high pitched voice pierced the air, and Clarke couldn't help but laugh. She was 10 minutes late and Jasper and Monty were already drunk (and possibly high), with Monty lying in Miller's lap and Jasper in Maya's. 

"You're with Bellamy again...*hiccup*" Monty pointed over to Bellamy, who was casually sitting on the floor, his mop of hair covering his eyes. Clarke had two thoughts: one, she needed to cut his hair again, and two, how could he be so calm when she was standing there prego with his kid? The jerk! Except, Clarke knew, he didn't know. Still, it pissed her off.

"How are we doing so far?" She feigned a small smile at him.

"Winning, as usual. Two kids. Married." He flashed a smirk.

Two kids? Already? God. The hormones were driving her mad. What if this was a prediction? God what if she was having twins?

"Clarke?" Bellamy looked genuinely concerned for just a second, then he went back to acting nonchalant. Got to make sure no one knew he cared for her. But what about their unborn child, huh? Did he care for her? Or him? No, on second thought, her. It must be a she... and oh shit. This was going to be a long night.

"Yeah, yeah. So long as we are winning." She flashed a small smile. 

"Always."

Octavia called from the kitchen. "Clarke this is the cutest bag? Is it new?"

Clarke rushed to her feet. She couldn't have O looking threw her bag. Oh God, why did she put the pregnancy test in there?

Clarke's eyes went wide, she had the sudden urge to throw up. Again. For the third time today. She rushed over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Clarke? Do you need me to get you something? Like a tampon?" Clarke internally thanked O for assuming it was just cramps, but she knew she couldn't hold up the facade for long, since the sounds of heaving were getting louder.

"Clarke? Clarke!? Are you ok? I can get you some water, or a towel? Do you need some meds? Clarke? Are you ok? I...."

Clarke was thankful she was done throwing up. It was a short one this time. She opened the door to find Octavia staring at her, eyes wide, and holding....

A pregnancy test.

"Clarke? You're... you're... pregnant?"

Clarke opened her mouth to respond, but she heard the crash of glass on tile, and looked up to see Bellamy staring at her, just as wide eyed as his sister.

"Bellamy what the hell?!? I just got the kitchen cleaned and.... oh.... oh...... OH MY GOD CLARKE! YOU CAN'T! You.... I.... Bell.... OH MY GOD."

Clarke looked at Bellamy to find him smiling so wide it hurt to look at him. He pushed past a speechless Octavia and walked up to her, stopping just inches away from her face. His eyes were soft.

"How long?'

"I think 10 weeks."

"Are you... happy?"

Clarke sighed. "Yes. Inexplicably happy. But it could just be the damn hormones because..."

Her breath hitched a little as he crashed his lips on hers, holding her tight to him. She was happy. Too happy for words. She thought she would be scared, afraid of having a child with a guy she had only been dating for a couple of months, but the second she saw Bellamy's smile she knew it was perfect. He would protect her and hold her up. He would be the perfect dad. 

He released her, and she looked over to find 6 other people staring at them, jaws nearly too the floor. Raven was muttering something to the effect of "I can't even process this...", Octavia still hadn't spoken again (which was a record for her), and Jasper and Monty were just mouthing "Holy shit." Bellamy looked at her and laughed. He was interrupted by Jasper.

"Can we name it Jasper?" Clarke laughed. 

"Why would we name it Jasper? It was obvious that I won the bet. It should be Monty."

"You bet on us?"

"Yeah. Well not the kid part but the whole 'you two getting together' part."

"I'm going to be an aunt. Holy shit." Bellamy walked over to give O a tight hug. "YOU COULD HAVE PREPARED ME!"

"I call dibs on godfather!"

"Raven you can't be godfather. You're a girl." Jasper pouted.

Raven did her best Don Corelone impression, and grabbed Jasper by the collar. "And who says I can't?"

Jasper shrunk back, until everyone was laughing. Clarke smiled. This was not what she planned, but she didn't mind it. 

"So what are we naming our boy?" Bellamy grabbed her hands, smiling so brightly Clarke thought she could die.

"Boy? It's going to be a girl."

"Whatever you say, princess."

_______________________________________________________

They named him Wells, and Clarke cried when she saw the perfect little nose and curly hair. Bellamy cried too, though he will never admit it.

 


End file.
